1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna, and more particularly, to an apparatus for enhancing the efficiency of an antenna in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile terminal refers to a communication apparatus carried with a user to perform communication or exchange data. With the arrival of the era of digital convergence, various other functions have been implemented in a mobile terminal.
In spite of diversification of functions implemented in a mobile terminal, securing an adequate signal wave reception is vital in the mobile terminal.
The efficiency of an antenna of a mobile terminal is generally controlled and adjusted in an antenna chamber. However, the antenna efficiency is degraded because such adjustment ignores antenna's impedance mismatch caused by a user's holding of the mobile terminal. In other words, as the user holds the mobile terminal, the static characteristics of the mobile terminal are changed, thus degrading the antenna efficiency of the mobile terminal. Moreover, the static characteristics of the mobile terminal are changed differently according to a holding pattern such as whether the user holds the mobile terminal by the left hand or the right hand.
To sum up, in case of the conventional mobile terminal, the impedance of the antenna is previously set regardless of whether the user hold or not hold the mobile terminal during operation. As a result, the antenna efficiency is inevitably degraded when the user holds the mobile terminal and interferes with an impedance matching of the antenna.